Let's Make Out!
by Kim Sooyeon
Summary: Wookie berkunjung di saat yang benar-benar tidak tepat. Jongwoon baru saja menyelesaikan koleksi video you-know-what milik Hyukjae saat ia datang. Seberapa besarkah kira-kira pengendalian diri Jongwoon dalam menghadapi situasi seperti ini? Berduaan bersama namja imut nan polos saat dirinya tengah horny? yewook/BL/DLDR!


~Let's Make Out!~

Disclaimer: This fiction is MINE! the casts are not T^T

Warning: BL. Might Contain Not-So-Hot NC. Don't Like? Don't Read!

Pairing: YeWook

Summary: Wookie berkunjung di saat yang benar-benar tidak tepat. Jongwoon baru saja menyelesaikan koleksi video you-know-what milik Hyukjae saat ia datang. Seberapa besarkah kira-kira pengendalian diri Jongwoon dalam menghadapi situasi seperti ini? Berduaan bersama namja imut nan polos saat dirinya tengah _horny_?

ooooooooooooooooooooooo

Wookie bersenandung pelan seraya memencet tombol lift yang bertuliskan angka sembilan itu. ia menunggu dengan tenang hingga akhirnya lift itu mengantarkannya ke tempat tujuan dan segera keluar dari sana.

Dengan ringan ia melangkah menyusuri koridor gedung apartemen semi mewah yang sedang sepi itu. kedua kakinya seolah telah terlatih dan hapal akan langkah demi langkah yang harus ditujunya. Ia berbelok ke kanan dan mendapati pintu pertama yang dapat ditemuinya di belokan itu dan tersenyum kecil melihatnya. Wookie memencet salah satu tombol dari interkom, kemudian dengan nyaring ia memanggil sang pemilik apartemen yang sedang dikunjunginya ini.

"Jongwoonnie hyuuuuung!"

Dua puluh detik kemudian (Wookie benar-benar menghitungnya dalam hati!) sebuah suara berat familiar yang anehnya agak terengah-engah itu terdengar lewat interkom.

"Wookie?"

"Buka pintunya!" seru Wookie

"N-ne..se-sebentar!"

.

.

.

Jongwoon berlari seperti kesetanan, memunguti kaset yadong pinjaman dari Hyukjae yang berserakan di lantai, kemudian melemparkan begitu saja kaset-kaset itu kedalam tong sampah. Well, ia tidak berniat untuk benar-benar membuangnya tentu saja. ia akan memungutnya lagi nanti segera setelah pengunjung dadakannya itu pulang.

Dengan kalap Jongwoon mengambil sapu dan sekop untuk membersihkan gumpalan-gumpalan tisu yang memenuhi karpetnya, mematikan laptopnya dengan kasar kemudian menyembunyikannya di dalam kamar. Jongwoon melesat menuju lemari dan memutuskan untuk mengganti baju dan celana pendeknya yang semi basah oleh keringat dan...s_esuatu._ setelah mencuci muka dan mengeringkannya dengan handuk, Jongwoon melesat lagi menuju pintu depan. Mengatur napasnya sebentar sebelum akhirnya membuka pintu itu.

"Lama sekali! hyung ngapain sih!" gerutu sosok yang sedang mengerucutkan bibir mungilnya dengan kesal itu, menatap Jongwoon tidak senang. Jongwoon tersenyum gugup seraya menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal.

"Mian..hyung baru bangun tidur jadi mau cuci muka dulu tadi," jawabnya seperempat (?) berbohong

"Masuklah!" tawarnya, berusaha terdengar wajar. Wookie menghentakkan kakinya dengan agak keras, menandakan bahwa ia masih sedikit kesal. Ia melepas sepatunya dan menaruhnya sembarangan, kemudian masuk dan duduk begitu saja di ruang tengah apartemen Jongwoon.

Ia baru saja hendak membuka mulutnya untuk memberi tahu Jongwoon maksud kedatangannya ketika tiba-tiba hidungnya mencium bau aneh yang menyelimuti apartemen itu. dahinya berkerut.

"Kok bau apartemen hyung aneh sih? Seperti bau..hmm..apa ya?" ia bergumam dengan gaya polos ala anak-anak khasnya. Sementara Jongwoon dibuat jantungan seketika saat mendengar komentarnya. Sial! Ia melupakan hal yang satu itu! tentu saja bau _itu_ akan tercium! Mengingat ia baru saja _mengeluarkannya_ akibat terlalu banyak menonton koleksi film 'edukasi' milik Hyukjae.

"Ah! Aku tahu! Ini bau-" Wookie baru saja hendak menggumamkan kata 'sperma' namun kemudian mengurungkan niatnya. Tentu ia tahu seperti apa baunya itu. tapi yang tidak ia mengerti bagaimana bisa bau itu tercium di apartemen Jongwoon? Sungguh ia benar-benar bingung.

Sementara Jongwoon hanya dapat menatapnya dengan wajah pucat pias, menunggu komentar yang akan keluar melalui mulut Wookie. ia menatap gugup bibir tipis merah muda itu. namun tiba-tiba saja entah bagaimana otak yadongnya malah memilih untuk berfantasi bagaimana seandainya jika bibir mungil nan seduktif itu bergerak liar menciumi...

"Ah! Hyung hanya belum beres-beres sejak pagi! Mungkin bau pengap!" sahutnya tiba-tiba kemudian dengan cepat mengambil pengharum ruangan dan menyemprotkannya ke sekelilingnya. Ia merutuki kepala besarnya yang menjadi lima belas level (?) lebih yadong semenjak ia mengenal seorang namja bernama Lee Hyukjae itu. wajahnya yang memerah padam berusaha ia sembunyikan.

"Hmm..mungkin saja." dengan polosnya Wookie mengangguk setuju.

"Oh, ya! aku kesini hanya untuk mengembalikan kamus bahasa Jepang punya hyung! Terima kasih, ya hyung! Gara-gara kursus kilat dari hyung aku berhasil dapat sembilan puluh delapan saat ujian! _Arigatou_~" Wookie tersenyum sumringah seraya menyodorkan sebuah buku tebal kepada Jongwoon.

"_Dou Itashimashite!_ Jadi hanya inikah tujuanmu kemari?"

"Hmm..aku juga mau memberikan ini sebagai tanda terima kasih! Hehe!"

"Wah! Lumayan buat cemilan! Gomawo!" Jongwoon tersenyum lebar menatap sekotak salad buah dari Wookie itu. ia selalu menyukai apapun masakan Wookie sebenarnya. Tapi yang terbaik adalah salad buah buatannya! Lebih enak dari buatan restoran bintang lima (menurut Jongwoon) sekalipun!

Jongwoon bergerak menuju dapur dengan Wookie yang mengekorinya di belakang. Wookie hanya memerhatikan dalam diam saat Jongwoon mengambil dua gelas air dingin dan membuka salad buah pemberian Wookie tadi, mengambil garpu dan langsung mencicipi isinya.

"Enak?" tanya Wookie menatap Jongwoon dengan setengah cemas setengah bersemangat. Sorot mata polosnya membuat Jongwoon hampir tersedak karena kesusahan menelan potongan apel di mulutnya. Dengan cepat berbagai imajinasi melayang memenuhi kepalanya. Tentang bagaimana jika ia mengunci tubuh mungil pemuda manis yang ada di hadapannya ini, yang kemudian akan balas menatapnya sayu. Dengan wajah memerah yang berkeringat. Terengah-engah mendesahkan namanya. Kemudian..kemudian...

"E-enak, kok!" Jongwoon tertawa gugup. Sedikit meringis saat merasakan sakit di pahanya yang diam-diam ia cubit sendiri itu. Jongwoon melirik ke arah 'bagian bawahnya' kemudian bersumpah serapah didalam hati saat menyadari bahwa 'bagian bawahnya' itu telah setengah mengeras.

Damn! Efek dari menonton film 'edukasi' tadi masih tersisa! Dan dengan kehadiran adik semata wayang Kim Heechul yang sudah lama ia taksir diam-diam itu malah memperparah keadaan!

Tidak! Jongwoon harus dapat mengendalikan diri dan menahan hasratnya agar tak menodai Wookie. jika ia mencoba melakukannya, Heechul akan langsung tahu. Dan jika Yang Mulia Baginda Kim Heechul Yang Maha Galak mengetahuinya, Jongwoon tak akan dapat menikmati matahari pagi dengan damai keesokan paginya.

"Kalau begitu habiskan!"

"A-apa?" Jongwoon menjawab terbata. Seruan Wookie membuyarkan lamunannya.

"Habiskan saladnya! Aku akan menunggu!"

Glek!

Astaga demi PSP Kyuhyun yang ia inginkan saat ini hanyalah menyuruh Wookie pulang! Sehingga ia bisa menyelesaikan 'urusannya' dan melepaskan hasratnya yang tertunda. Damn You Kim Ryeowook!rutuknya.

"Err..pasti akan hyung habiskan kok! Kau tidak perlu-"

"Tidak! Hyung pasti akan melupakannya! Aku tahu kebiasaan hyung yang selalu sok sibuk didepan laptop dan buku kuliah sehingga lupa makan. Maag hyung akan kambuh! Lihat badan hyung yang cungkring itu! mana ada orang yang mau dengan namja sekerempeng hyung!" omel Ryeowook panjang lebar. Jongwoon menatapnya sangsi.

"Hyung janji akan menghabiskannya! Sebaiknya sekarang kau-"

"Aku mau lihat hyung menghabiskannya! Titik!"

Dan Jongwoon selalu tahu, sejak ia pertama kali mengenal Kim Ryeowook lima tahun yang lalu, sejak bocah itu masih menggemari Spiderman dan Power Ranger, bahwa ia tak akan pernah menang dalam adu argumen dengannya.

"Oke." Jawabnya lemah. Ia berdecak kesal saat melihat senyum kemenangan ala Wookie itu.

Dan saat Wookie bilang bahwa ia akan melihat dan menunggui Jongwoon menghabiskan saladnya, ia benar-benar bermaksud melakukannya! Dengan bertopang dagu ia duduk tepat dihadapan Jongwoon, menatap namja malang itu dalam-dalam. Membuat Jongwoon susah payah menyantap saladnya dan merasa seakan potongan anggur yang sedang berusaha ia telan itu telah berubah menjadi telur kodok atau apa.

"Ba-bagaimana..home schoolingmu?" Jongwoon memutuskan untuk memecah keheningan dan kecanggungan yang ada. Berusaha mengabaikan tatapan mata polos Wookie yang tak lepas dari dirinya itu. kenapa anak itu harus mengamatinya seperti itu sih!

"Baik! Aku baru tahu pelajaran SMA itu cukup sulit! Terutama Matematika! Huh!" keluhnya, menggembungkan pipi tanda kesal. Jongwoon terkekeh gugup. Merasa setengah lucu setengah terangsang melihat aksi Wookie yang begitu menggemaskan. Astaga kau perlu membasahi kepala besarmu itu dengan air es, Jongwoon!

"Baru di tingkat pertama saja sudah begitu! Apalagi kalau tingkat terakhirnya! Hmph! Mungkin kalau aku belajar di sekolah biasa akan lebih mudah, ya hyung? Dengan begitu aku akan punya teman yang bisa mengajariku!" celotehnya lagi.

"Kau belum sembuh benar semenjak operasi jantung itu, Wookie. biarkanlah dirimu beristirahat banyak dulu. Mungkin kau bisa sekolah dengan normal lagi tahun depan. Lagipula hyung bisa mengajarimu kok!" Jongwoon tersenyum lembut

"Hyung bisa matematika?" tanya Wookie

"Tentu saja! hyung kan jenius!" narsisnya. Wookie mengangguk dan tertawa kecil. Ia kemudian meraih segelas air dingin yang Jongwoon berikan tadi dan meneguknya habis.

Dan saat setitik air itu lolos melalui bibir tipis itu, turun membasahi leher mulusnya yang putih, Jongwoon merasa setan dalam tubuhnya berdemo ribut seketika.

Kendalikan dirimu, Jongwoon! Kau mau dibakar hidup-hidup sama Heechul hyung ya!

Jongwoon kembali mencubiti pahanya diam-diam. Menundukkan kepalanya dan memilih untuk menyantap salad buahnya lagi. sebaiknya ia cepat menghabiskannya jika ingin Wookie segera pulang.

Oh tapi tentu akan jauh lebih baik menurutnya jika Wookie yang menyuapinya salad buah ini. Kemudian Wookie akan menjilati sisa mayonnaise yang menempel di bibirnya dengan rakus, lalu lidah namja manis itu akan menjelajah turun ke lehernya, dada bidangnya, perut datarnya, kemudian turun lagi ke...

"Hyung!"

"Hah?" Jongwoon tersentak kaget. Ia menjatuhkan garpunya ke atas meja.

"Jangan melamun dong! Niat atau tidak sih makan saladnya?!" omel Wookie lagi

"Iya, iya..hehe." tawa Jongwoon gugup. Dengan cepat ia kembali menundukkan kepalanya dalam-dalam, lebih memilih untuk mengamati potongan buah yang ada di hadapannya.

Semenit berlalu. Wookie mulai merasa bosan. tapi ia belum ingin pulang sebelum Jongwoon menghabiskan saladnya. Ia melirik ke arah bak cuci piring dan mendecak kesal saat melihat tumpukan piring kotor disana. Sambil membawa gelas bekas minumannya tadi, ia bergerak menuju bak cuci piring dan memutuskan untuk mencuci semua piring kotor itu.

Jongwoon tidak protes dan memilih diam. Ini bukan pertama kalinya Wookie bersih-bersih di apartemennya. Meski sejak masih sakit-sakitan seperti dulu. Dan kapanpun ia mencoba protes dan mencegah namja imut yang terlalu rajin itu, tentu ia akan kalah adu mulut dengannya. Seperti biasa. Jadi Jongwoon memutuskan untuk tidak banyak protes kali ini.

Suasana di apartemen hening. hanya ada bunyi garpu Jongwoon yang beradu dengan mangkuk dan suara Wookie mencuci piring sambil bersenandung. Wookie baru saja menyelesaikan piring terakhirnya, meletakkannya di rak saat melihat tong sampah Jongwoon yang letaknya miring dengan tutup yang setengah terbuka. Wookie menggerutu sebal. Kenapa Jongwoon tidak pernah berubah? Selalu saja jorok!

Wookie bermaksud untuk membetulkan letak tutup tong sampah itu saat menyadari isi tong sampah yang terlihat samar itu aneh menurutnya.

Kasetkah? Kenapa dibuang? Kaset apa itu? sudah rusak ya?pikirnya.

Untung saja Jongwoon menoleh di saat yang tepat. Sebelum Wookie sempat mengambil salah satu dari kaset itu, Jongwoon berhasil melompat ke arahnya dan mencegahnya.

"Wookie!"

"Hyaaaa!" pekik Wookie kaget, menjatuhkan tutup tong sampah yang berhasil dengan sukses mendarat keras di kaki Jongwoon.

"Aw!" rintih Jongwoon

"Huuh! Kenapa mengagetkanku! Hyung mau buat aku jantungan lagi?!" marahnya.

"Mianhae! Mian Wookie! kau baik-baik saja kan? Dadamu tidak sakit kan? Hyung benar-benar minta maaf!" dengan panik Jongwoon mengeratkan genggamannya pada bahu kurus Wookie.

"tentu saja tidak. Jantungku sekarang kan sudah kuat!" sahut Wookie kemudian. Jongwoon tersenyum lega. Tentu saja, ia lupa. Wookie sudah berhasil lolos dari penyakit lemah jantung yang telah dideritanya sejak kecil itu. meski masih dalam proses penyembuhan, tapi ia sudah jauh lebih baik sekarang.

Deg!

Kali ini Jongwoon yang merasa dirinya yang terkena serangan jantung. Melihat wajah manis itu begitu dekat dengannya, membuatnya gugup setengah mati. Sementara Wookie sendiri entah kenapa juga merasa jantungnya berpacu lebih cepat saat ini. Apa penyakit jantungnya kumat lagi? tidak mungkin itu! lantas apa yang membuatnya seperti ini? Yang ia tahu ia hanya tidak berani menatap wajah Jongwoon yang sedang menatapnya dalam.

Jongwoon bergerak memajukan wajahnya mendekati wajah Wookie, sesenti demi sesenti dengan perlahan. Setengah sadar ia melakukannya. Tangan kanannya merengkuh tubuh Wookie sementara tangan kirinya menarik tengkuk Wookie agar mendekat dan kemudian mencium bibir itu untuk pertama kalinya setelah sejak lama ia menginginkannya.

Wookie hanya dapat terpaku di tempatnya. Bingung. Ia hanyalah remaja berumur lima belas tahun yang tak pernah bersosialisasi selain dengan Lee Donghae tetangganya yang super kekanakkan, teman sebaya satu-satunya yang ia punya. Ia tidak mengerti apa yang biasa remaja seusianya lakukan. karena ia juga tidak bersekolah di sekolah publik. Ia tidak mengerti maksud dari drama romansa yang biasa Kibum, adik perempuannya tonton hingga bercucuran air mata. Ia juga tidak mengerti arti dari desahan-desahan aneh yang akan ia dengar dari kamar Heechul hyungnya tiap kali Hankyung hyung berkunjung kesana. Sungguh ia tidak tahu.

Jadi tentu saja ia tidak akan mengerti kenapa sahabat hyungnya yang sudah ia kenal lama ini tiba-tiba saja menempelkan bibir mereka seperti ini. Ia pernah melihat kegiatan seperti ini beberapa kali di tv, tapi ia tidak pernah tahu apa itu artinya. Sekali lagi perlu kuingatkan, nomor-nomor yang ada dalam daftar kontak ponsel Wookie hanyalah nomor orang tua, Heechul hyungnya, Kibumnya, Donghae dan Jongwoon. Karena hanya orang-orang itulah yang Wookie kenal selain suster rumah sakit.

Ia tidak pernah mencicipi dunia luar dan menjadi terlalu polos karena itu.

Wookie meninju dada Jongwoon, bermaksud memberi tahu bahwa ia hampir kehabisan napas. Menyadari itu Jongwoon melepaskan tautan bibir mereka. Wookie baru saja akan bersuara, bermaksud untuk bertanya maksud dari kegiatan aneh yang membuat pipinya memanas ini, namun Jongwoon keburu menggendong tubuhnya dan mendudukkannya di atas konter dapur. Alih-alih tangan Jongwoon menyusup ke balik kaos yang Wookie kenakan sembari menjilati leher Wookie. membuat si pemilik leher terengah-engah tak karuan. Wookie merasa seakan kepalanya bisa meledak saking panasnya bisa ia rasakan wajahnya itu. ia juga merasa jantungnya yang berdegup makin cepat dan sekujur tubuhnya merinding. Ia tak dapat bernapas dengan normal, dan menemukan dirinya mendesah aneh, tepat kedengarannya seperti desahan Heechul hyung yang pernah ia dengar.

"Hyu-hyunggghhh...stoopphhh..." ia berusaha menghentikan Jongwoon. Namun tak disangkanya Jongwoon malah memijit anggota tubuh yang biasa ia gunakan untuk pipis itu dengan agak keras.

"Akh! Hyungghh apa yanghh..kau lakukannn..?" paniknya.

Jongwoon tidak berhenti dan tidak berniat untuk berhenti. Ia kembali menyambar bibir Wookie yang sudah mulai memerah itu dengan ganas, tak juga menghentikan 'pijatan gratisnya' pada Wookie.

Wookie meninju dada Jongwoon, mencubiti bahu dan perutnya, apa saja yang dapat membuat Jongwoon berhenti saat ini. Namun itu tak memberi efek tertentu pada Jongwoon. Jongwoon menghentikan ciumannya, memberi ruang bagi Wookie untuk menarik napas. Ia mendekat ke arah telinga Wookie dan berbisik.

"Aku selalu menyukaimu, Wookie. selalu," Jongwoon menjilati cuping telinga Wookie yang memerah karena malu

"Akhh~"

"Sejak dulu..selalu..." Jongwoon menggigit cuping telinganya sedikit

"Hnnnggghhh..."

"Aku tidak mengerti kenapa dan bagaimana. Tapi aku tidak peduli..." Jongwoon membuka resleting jins Wookie dan mencoba menurunkan pakaian dalam yang Wookie kenakan agar jarinya dapat bersentuhan langsung dengan kepunyaan namja manis itu.

"Hyuuunnggghhh.."

"Aku selalu menyukaimu. Menyayangimu. Mencintaimu.." tangan kiri Jongwoon berhasil menyusup ke balik pakaian dalam Wookie. sentuhan langsung itu membuat Wookie panas dingin.

"Dan aku tidak berniat untuk berhenti melakukannya."

"Aaakkhhhh~"

Jongwoon terkekeh saat menyadari tangan kirinya itu basah karena Wookie. Jongwoon menyingkap kaos Wookie, mengusapkan cairan yang membasahi tangannya tadi itu ke dada Wookie kemudian menjilatinya disana. Bulu kuduk Wookie kembali meremang.

"Hyuunngghhh...kau..mau memperkosaku ya?"

Srett!

Jongwoon seketika berhenti, menatap Wookie kaget.

"Hah?!"

"Kutanya..hyung mau memperkosaku?" Wookie menatap Jongwoon polos, sedikit terengah-engah juga.

"Kau..dapat darimana kata-kata seperti itu?!" panik Jongwoon. Ia tidak menyangka Wookie mengetahui hal seperti itu. ternyata.

"Heechul hyung selalu bilang kalau aku harus berhati-hati karena aku terlalu manis dan polos. Jika tidak seseorang seperti hyung akan memerkosaku. Meskipun aku tidak tahu apa artinya, sih." Jelasnya dengan sangat sangat enteng.

Jongwoon mengumpatkan nama Heechul dalam hati. Ia berusaha mengatur napas dan emosinya kemudian menatap Wookie dalam.

"Kau tidak menyukainya?"

"Eh?"

"Apa yang hyung lakukan padamu tadi. kau membencinya? Atau kau menyukainya?" tanya Jongwoon sabar

"Err..itu...aku..." Wookie menunduk gugup, menatap celananya yang setengah melorot dan agak basah.

"Dijawab, Wookie." tuntut Jongwoon

"Ti-tidak juga..." cicitnya begitu pelan

"He?" Jongwoon meraih dagu Wookie agar dapat menatapnya jelas

"meskipun aku tidak terlalu mengerti..ta-tapi..rasanya enak, kok..lagipula aku tahu hyung tidak berniat menyakitiku. Hyung tidak mungkin melakukannya..hyung juga bilang hyung menyukaiku..ja-jadi..."

Jongwoon menahan senyumnya saat melihat wajah Wookie yang warnanya sudah seperti warna klub bola Manchester United itu. namja manis itu mengalihkan pandangannya dengan gugup. Ia tidak tahu kenapa tapi ia merasa malu sekali!

"Apa kau membenci hyung?"

"Tentu saja tidak!" jawab Wookie cepat. Jongwoon tersenyum.

"kalau begitu ini namanya bukan pemerkosaan, Wookie sayang. Kalau kau menyukai hyung, dan kau menyukai kegiatan kita ini, berarti kita suka sama suka. Kalau pemerkosaan itu atas dasar pemaksaan. Hyung tidak mungkin memaksa Wookie kan?" jelasnya lembut sembari mengelus pipi Wookie.

Hah. Alasanmu saja Jongwoon. Padahal awalnya kegiatan ini kan atas dasar pemaksaan juga. Hanya saja Wookie yang terlalu bingung dan polos tidak bisa memberontak -_-

"Jadi..boleh kita lanjutkan kan?" tanya Jongwoon lagi.

Bilang iya,Wookie hyung mohon bilang iya!doa Jongwoon dalam hati.

Dan saat melihat Wookie mengangguk pelan dengan ragu dan malu Jongwoon hampir saja memekik kegirangan.

"Tapi..apa yang akan kita lakukan? aku tidak mengerti." Sahut Wookie, menatap Jongwoon bingung dan polos.

"Turuti saja apa kata hyung, oke?"

"Hnng...akh!" Wookie berseru kaget saat menyadari Jongwoon meraih tangannya untuk 'memainkan' milik Jongwoon sendiri. Wookie sendiri hanya menatap pasrah melihat tangannya dipaksa berbuat nista seperti itu. ia sudah berjanji akan menuruti perkataan Jongwoon.

Namun tiba-tiba saja suara telepon Jongwoon terdengar nyaring di telinga mereka berdua. Wookie baru saja akan protes saat tiba-tiba Jongwoon kembali meraup bibirnya. Saat itulah Wookie mengerti bahwa Jongwoon memang tidak berniat untuk berhenti dan tidak akan membiarkan apapun mengganggu kegiatan menyenangkan yang entah apa namanya Wookie tidak tahu ini.

Riiing! Riiiing! Piip!

'_halo disini Kim Jongwoon. Aku sedang tidak berada di tempat jadi silahkan tinggalkan pesan!'_

Piip!

"_Kim Jongwoon! Aku tahu adikku ada disana! Suruh dia pulang atau akan kukurung dia di kandang Heebum selama sebulan!"_

Piip!

"Gyaaaah!"

Wookie mendorong tubuh Jongwoon hingga pemuda malang itu jatuh dengan pantat mencium lantai dan kepala membentur meja dapur.

"Omo! Heechul hyung! Aku lupa aku janji dengan Heechul hyung akan pulang cepat! Omo! Omo!" panik Wookie, dengan gerakan super kilat membetulkan celana dan bajunya yang berantakan. Tak dipedulikannya rasa lengket ditubuhnya. Toh ia bisa membersihkannya segera setelah pulang.

"Aku pulang dulu hyung! Bye!" pamitnya cepat.

Dan ketika Jongwoon mendengar suara pintu apartemennya ditutup, dan keheningan kembali melanda apartemennya itu, ia hanya dapat menatap celana jinsnya yang menggembung dengan nanar.

Ah malang nasibmu Kim Jongwoon. Kau memang bisa merasakan dan memuaskan Kim Ryeowook, tapi dirimu sendiri belum terpuaskan sepenuhnya.

"Main solo lagi." gumamnya datar, mengutuk Kim Heechul sepuasnya dalam hati.

Tapi...yah, tidak ada yang bisa melawan titah Baginda Heechul Yang Maha Galak.

.

.

.

Dan ia bahkan belum tahu apakah Wookie mengerti maksud pernyataan cintanya dan apakah Wookie merasakan hal yang sama.

Haahhh.

-fin-

.

.

.

.

.

Epilog

.

"Hyu-hyung..." sekujur tubuh Jongwoon berkeringat dingin. Ia tak dapat menghindari tatapan mematikan Heechul yang telah dipenuhi aura neraka saat ini.

"jadi Kim Jongwoon, apa benar kau telah menodai adikku yang super polos dan super innocent itu?" tanyanya seraya mengelus-elus tongkat kasti milik Donghae yang ia pinjam tadi, kemudian melirik Jongwoon seolah berkata oh-kau-akan-segera-mati-kau-tahu-kan-jongwoonnie

"Errr...aku..."

Shit!umpat Jongwoon.

Andai saja ia ingat untuk berpesan pada Wookie agar merahasiakan kegiatan mesum mereka beberapa jam yang lalu...

.

.

.

ooooooooooooooooooooooooo

saya tahu saya sedang UTS

jadi seharusnya saya hiatus atau semacamnya

tapi setelah baca fanfic dari fandom tetangga saya jadi terinspirasi dan gabisa menghentikan hasrat di hati (?) buat bikin versi yewooknya. tapi ga mirip loh ya dgn fanfic fandom tetangga.

yah anggaplah ini sebagai permintaan maaf saya buat readers Unspoken Love dan The Night's Lover karena saya belum bisa update

daaaann...

apa ini termasuk kategori nc? ._.

saya letakkan di rate M karena kayaknya ini keliatan (?) seperti nc '-'

berhubung nc yang full dan eksplisit itu kan harusnya ditaruh di rate MA (meskipun rate MA udh gak ada lagi sih di ffn) jadi saya pikir ini pas aja di rate M

maaf ya kalo jelek DX

saya gak bisa bikin nc baik itu yaoi maupun straight

hanya sejauh inilah kemampuan saya DX

kalo baca sih iya banget! apalagi kalo yewook XD

udah gitu tema yg saya bikin klise lagi! innocent!wook versus pervert!yesung.

tp saya kasi tau kok disini alasan mengapa wookie begitu oh so polos XD

dia itu sakit2an sejak kecil (jantung). jd karena fisiknya lemah dia ga dibolehin sekolah dan aktivitas berat2 dong ya kan..

dia semacam dipingit gitu aja di rumah, ga mengenal dunia luar dan ga punya temen. ada temen pun ya modelnya kurang lebih wookie juga XD #senggoldonghae

makanya dia jadi ga begitu mengerti pergaulan anak remaja masa kini dan arti cinta #ceileh

makanya juga heechul yang maha galak overprotektif sama dia (kok jadi drama banget ya? dibikin ff multi chapter bagus kali ya? ah nggak ah. udah banyak hutang ff di laptop -_-)

disini dia baru aja sembuh jd masih homeschooling.

dan jongwoon udh kenal dia lama karena temenan ama heechul

disini wookienya kira2 lima belas tahun karena baru masuk SMA (kalo ga salah di Korea kan umur masuk sekolahnya ga jauh beda ama kayak di Indonesia kan? maap kalo salah ._.) dan jongwoonnya udah kuliah

anyways saya harus segera offline

mau bantuin wookie ngobatin jongwoon oppa yg babak belur dianiaya heechul XD

jangan lupa review :)

gomawo!


End file.
